


Haven't Been Caught

by UnderwaterPrincess



Series: Underage & Underpaid [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Choking, Delinquent Michael, Fantasizing, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Geoff, Underage Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterPrincess/pseuds/UnderwaterPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a teasing underage delinquent. Geoff is the cop that has to deal with him on a regular basis. It's tough to handle yourself when the kid you're busting looks that good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't Been Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this to happen, but it did, so enjoy. 
> 
> Betaless, sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Michael Jones was a goddamn delinquent.

It was always petty crimes - swiping someone's wallet right out of their pocket, pulling stupid, childish pranks on people - but they added up. The sixteen-year-old boy was a nuisance. He seemed to love the attention he got for it. Especially from Geoff.

It didn't help that Michael seemed to know when Geoff was on patrol, always causing trouble when he had to be the one to deal with it.

They lived in a small town. There weren't many cops. And tonight Geoff was the only one on patrol. Already, someone had called in someone making graffiti on the side of a grocery store.

_There he is._ He thought. _Michael._

Geoff flipped on his lights and drove lazily to the site, knowing full well Michael would be waiting for him to show up.

When he did, he saw the teen, black spray paint in hand, making a huge dick on the brick wall in front of him. It was crude and inartistic, obvious in its intent: vandalism. Michael looked up when he pulled in, a sharp grin on his face. He met Geoff's sleepy gaze, before dropping the spray paint can and darting away, down the alley opposite of Geoff's car.

Geoff cursed, shoving open his door and sprinting after the boy.

It was going to be one of those nights.

They wound through a couple alleys, with Michael teasingly slowing down in front of the police officer, daring him to reach out and grab him.

"Knees high, Ramsey!" He yelled, laughing as he widened the distance between him again.

Geoff's breath was coming in huffs and pants. This was not how he'd planned his Friday night to go, chasing down some delinquent kid through the alley system downtown.

Finally, Michael seemed to stumble, slowing to a rough halt for a minute.

It was enough.

Geoff was on him immediately, grabbing his arm and pushing him against the wall face first.

In between breaths, Michael laughed. "You know I like it rough, Ramsey."

"Shut it, kid." He said gruffly, pressing his body against the boy's to keep him still while he got the handcuffs off his belt.

Michael let out a low groan, pushing back against the police officer, grinding his ass into the man's crotch.

Geoff growled in his ear, inducing a full-body shiver from Michael. "Stop." He pulled off before Michael could do more, yanking the cuffs onto the boy more roughly than he needed to. The boy didn't need to know the effect he was having on the older man.

"Oh, we're getting kinky, are we, officer?" Michael purred, arching his back up and sticking his ass out.

Geoff's hands itched to spank the mouthy boy, but he held back. _He's sixteen._

"Come on, Geoff, don'tcha wanna fuck me?"

That fucking did it. Geoff spun the kid around so fast he looked dazed, before winding a hand around his throat and pushing him back against the wall.

The boy didn't talk now, but his eyes were pleading, his lips set in a plump pout that made Geoff want to bite them.

Before he realized what he was doing, his lips were pressed to Michael's in a harsh kiss. Michael moaned happily in return, opening up eagerly to play with Geoff's tongue and teeth.

Geoff was demanding, nipping at the boy's lips and tongue. The young man tasted like Red Bull, but he didn't care.

When Michael moaned wantonly, Geoff pulled back.

"Fuck." He breathed, removing his hand from the boy's neck.

Michael whined underneath him. His mouth was an abused shade of red, and his tongue darted out to lick at his darkened lips. "Geoff..." He whimpered.

Geoff shook his head, trying to clear away the thought of fucking into the needy boy. He was on duty, for fuck's sake. He had just kissed a _teenager_. A law-breaking one, too.

Steeling himself, he took hold of Michael's cuffed hands and pulled him off the wall. "Let's go, Jones."

Michael puffed out a laugh. "Are you serious? You're gonna leave me after that? You're a goddamn tease, Ramsey."

Without another word, Geoff dragged Michael back to his cruiser and tossed him in the back with little ceremony. He gave the kid one hard look before shutting the door.

"Come on!" Michael yelled behind the glass. "You're gonna leave me like this?" He nodded down at his crotch, where there was a clear bulge in his jeans.

Geoff didn't answer, not trusting his own voice. He slid into the front seat and started the engine, ignoring the stirring in his own pants.

He drove Michael to the station, with the boy keeping up a running commentary the whole way. He seemed to have dropped the incident from before, only mentioning it once more the entire drive.

"I won't say anything about it, you know. I liked it."

When Geoff grunted in response, he moved on to another subject, and another, until Geoff was dragging him out of the car again and leaving him with another officer.

"See you around, Ramsey." Michael said with a wink, before he was pulled inside.

Geoff went back to his cruiser and drove for a few miles. There was still a mounting issue in his pants that wouldn't go away. He couldn't concentrate on the road, much less his police radio.

He decided to pull over for a necessary break. When the car was off, he cranked his seat backwards so he had room, and undid his pants.

His cock was already at half mast, lazily pushing against his boxers. Geoff palmed himself through the thin material, groaning. He still had the taste of Michael's mouth on his tongue. It made him wonder about how other parts of Michael would taste.

With a rough sigh, he shoved his boxers down and pulled out his cock, giving it a few lazy strokes as he imaged tasting Michael's pretty little dick, or spreading those pert asscheeks and lapping at his hole.

The image was delicious, plumping out Geoff's cock and causing him to stroke faster, pausing to spit into his hand for the added slick. His mind wandered over again, thinking about making Michael lick his fingers before he sank one inside his tight virgin ass.

Michael would moan for it, thrashing around and begging for more. But Geoff would go slow, tease him, make him lose his mind before he even got around to fucking him. And he would be so tight, even after stretching him out thoroughly with his fingers and tongue. His ass would hug Geoff's cock like it was made for him.

Geoff hissed, thumbing over the head of his cock at the thought of Michael taking him so beautifully.

Michael on his hands and knees, begging to be fucked, crying with relief when Geoff finally pushed it.

Michael fucking himself back on Geoff's cock, meeting every thrust and demanding more.

Michael shuddering as he came untouched, overstimulated and raw.

That was enough. Geoff came with a drawn out moan, his orgasm punching him in the gut and zipping from his head to his toes.

He was left with a sticky mess to clean up and the thought of a beautiful, under age boy beneath him.

He was so fucked.


End file.
